I'm in the triwizard tournament? Ohh No!
by PandaPanemPartyGirl
Summary: A story based on the only girl from durmstrang during the triwizard tournament. Will her protective brother let her grow up with her new friends? and how will she favor in the triwizard tournament being the fifth person in the games. Will she be trusted or will she lose her new friends thanks to her name coming out of the goblet of fire?


I'm in the triwizard tournament? Great what am i going to do!

"Good luck Vik! Have a great game. I'll Cya later!" I Chirp while hugging my tall strong short dark haired older brother Viktor Krum. "Thank you Vi. Are you alright walking to the stadium alone?" he asks protectively, squeezing me. "Vik! I'll be fine! Stop worrying!"I moan rolling my eyes at his over protectiveness. We pull apart and notice that my **V **shaped necklace attached to the front of Viktor's quidditch robes, I smile while my hands go to detach myself from my brother but he beats me to it. He untangles my necklace but instead of letting go he keeps hold of it. I look up into his hard lined face to see him smiling at me. "What's up Vik?" i ask confused. "Nothing it just makes me happy to see you wearing it."He smiles. "Well yeah! My favourite person in the whole world gave me it and i love it!" I smile. He smiles and pulls me into a back breaking hug and whispers "I love you Violet! You're the greatest little sister eva!" I smile "I love you too Viktor! You're the greatest big brother!" i whisper pulling away from him. "I have to go. I'll talk to you after the game." I smile quickly pecking him on the cheek. "Good Luck!" I call as i walk out of our Bulgarian red tent.

I start to make my way down to the quidditch stadium where in just under an hour I'll watch my brother play quidditch for our country Bulgaria! Playing against Ireland .Most people are starting to make their way to the stadium, i follow the crowds through the large campsite, through a small forest towards the huge stadium. I stop and walk over to one of the many makeshift merchandise stalls and buy another Bulgarian scarf and a pair of binoculars and then slowly i make my way into the stadium to find my seat. I find that i am sat in the minster's box and i find that quite a few groups of people are already sat waiting for the match to start. There is a large ginger family sat with a boy with brown hair, boy with black hair and glasses and a girl with bushy brown hair and a girl with flame red hair. Next to the largest group sat a father and son. I see that i am sat in front of these people next to a greasy blonde haired boy and his father. Next to the blonde haired man is sat my high master Igor Karkaroff from my school. I make my way to my seat unnoticed until i hear "I can see you Vi-o-let!" booms a deep familiar voice, I turn and smile "Good evening Master." Then carry on to my seat. As i sit down the blonde boy next to me yells "Your Violet Krum! Viktor Krum's younger sister! I'm Draco Malfoy. Maybe after the match you want to go for a drink?"" Not with you thanks I don't go for greasy blondes." I smile sourly. Suddenly the group behind me burst out laughing at Draco. "Unlucky Malfoy!"Laughs the black hair boy and the youngest ginger boy. "Shut up Potter, Weasley!"Snaps Draco. I turn around to smile at Weasley and Potter. "Hi! Good one with Malfoy! I'm Harry Potter."Laughs the black haired boy with glasses and now that i look closer i see his scar under his messy black hair. "Thanks I'm Violet Krum." I smile softly. "Ron, Ron Weasley! It's nice to meet you. This is my family Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill my father Arthur and Nixxie my adopted sister." The youngest ginger boy smiles while his entire family nod as Ron says there name. I smile softly at them, " I'm Hermione Granger." Smiles the bushy haired girl. "It's nice to meet you all." I smile . We all talk and joke, when the father and son sat next to my new friends notices me. "Sorry I don't believe we have met, I am Amos Diggory and this is my son Cedric." Smiles the mousey haired father. "Nice to meet you, I am Violet, Violet Krum." I smile softly. Settle down everyone the match is about the start." Smiles Mr Weasley. "I'll speak to you after the game." I smile and then i turn around to face the pitch to watch the match.

After three hours the game finishes with Viktor catching the snitch but Ireland winning the world cup. To collect their medals the Bulgarian team fly up to the ministers box first and one by one they are given a medal by the English minister for magic and last by not least its Viktor's turn and as he is given his medal he looks at me and winks cheekily and then looks over my shoulder as someone. I smile and turn to see Hermione blushing slightly. After collecting their medals the Bulgarian team take off and fly around the pitch while the Irish team collect their medals and the world cup when it got to the Irish seeker i could not help but laugh quietly as during the game my brother made him face plant the floor by using the "Wronski feint" but then when he did see the snitch he did it again. What an Idiot. They receive the Cup and raise it high and the stadium fills with applause. After the Stadium quietens down i turn round to talk to my new friends and straight away Ron blurts out "Why did he do that for?" I laugh at his face "He wanted to finish the game on his own terms he knew we couldn't win so he wanted to finish the game." I explain. We all laugh and talk as we make our way back to the campsite along with everyone else. "I still think he's the greatest seeker in the world!" Ron smiles as we walk through the rows of tents "and then Harry is the second greatest seeker." He continues. "Oh you play do you?" I ask turning to Harry making him flush slightly. "Erm yes I'm Gryffindor seeker at Hogwarts." He explains embarrassed looking at the floor as we walk. "He is the youngest qudditch player at Hogwarts in a century." Ron smiles proudly. "Ron! Harry's not the only school qudditch player here, Fred and George are beaters for Gryffindor and Cedric is the Hufflepuff seeker." Hermione explains making Ron's ears turn red of embarrassment. " Wow that's cool! Sorry to say you're looking at the second best Seeker in Bulgaria!" I smile happily. "Wow why weren't you playing then?" Ron asks shocked. "Well we already have a seeker." I explain dully. "Yeah but why didn't you play chaser or something?" He asks urgently. "Well to be honest I'm not allowed my parents won't allow me to and neither will Viktor."I explain sadly. "Why?" Harry asks seeing how sad it makes me." They think that I will get hurt and I'm too young to play!" I complain. "They are only looking out for you." Smiles one of Ron's older brothers. "Yeah I know it's just Viktor started to play at my age and they won't let me cus basically I'm a girl I'm not tough enough." I explain. "Oh our mums like that with me and Nixxie just cus we're girls!" Smiles Ginny Ron's younger sister pointing at Nixxie. " I'm gunna have to see you lot play qudditch at some point." I smile around at everyone. "Yeah that would be good. You might have the chance to soon." Smiles Mr Weasley slyly. "Dad wont you just tell us?" Ron moans. "Nope sorry Ron, You'll all find out when you go back to school" smiles Mr Weasley. "Well I've got to go this way. It was lovely to meet you all, I hope we see each other again soon." I smile pointing down a different row of tents. They all smile and say goodbye to me one by one. Afterwards I turn and walk happily down the row of tents to mine and Viktor's Bulgarian red tent surrounded by sad Bulgarians moping back to their tents. When I reach the tent I open it and set about making after game drinks for Viktor and I when he gets back. Just as I finish grabbing two bottles of butterbeer and some food Viktor comes into the tent grandly. " Hello Vik!" I smile running over to hug him. " Hello Vi. What did you think of the match?" He asks happily squeezing me softly. " It was very good! Shame we didn't win but well done on catching the snitch." I smile as we break apart, and he goes to sit down in one of the large armchairs as I go and grab our drinks. I slowly hand him one just before I sit down. " Thank you Vi! You look after me, when I should be looking after you." he smiles taking a large gulp of his butterbeer. "You do look after me! We just look after each other." I chuckle softly. " Oh Vi who was that pretty girl sat behind you in the ministers box?" he asks boldly making me choke on my butterbeer slightly. "Oh that was one of my new friends her name is Hermione." I explain smiling softly. "Oh. I'm glad you made new friends." He smiles thinking to himself. "Oh Vi can you get three more drinks ready, our high master Igor Karkaroff is coming to see us with two guests." He explains remembering. "Sure." I sigh knowing exactly who the two guests will be, the greasy blonde and his son. I slowly stand and walk back into the kitchen two grab three more butterbeers just in time as our high master Igor Karkaroff walks into the tent followed by The greasy blonde and his son. "Vik-torr! Vell done!" He booms walking over to Viktor with his arms open to hug him. " Vik-tor This is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco!" He smiles introducing the two men to Viktor. "Very nice to meet you Viktor." Smiles Mr Lucius taking My brothers hand to shake. "Nice to meet you to." Viktor smiles politely. "Hello Viktor, I think your great." Smiles Draco star struck. "Thank you Draco! This is my little sister Violet." Viktor smiles walking over to me putting his hand over my shoulders. "Nice to meet you." I smile politely bowing my head in their direction. "please sit down make your selves comfortable." Viktor smiles gesturing towards the four armchairs walking towards his chair as the others sit down themselves. I slowly turn and grab a small tray and place the drinks on the tray. I slowly walk towards the men, "master" I smile offering him a drink. "Thank you Vi-o-let." He mutters as he joins conversation. "Mr Malfoy." I smile. He smiles in thanks while taking a drink finally I turn to Draco and offer him the last drink. "Thank you violet."He smiles softly. "you're welcome." I smile kindly. I put the tray away and slowly sit down on the carpet at Viktor's feet. They men talk for what feel like hours but eventually Mr Malfoy Says" Been Lovely talking with you but Draco and i will have to go, I've got business i need to do." He stands up to shake hands with our high master Igor Karkaroff and Viktor, I stand up out of politeness and Draco walks over to me" It was nice to meet you Violet. I hope we meet again at some point." He smiles taking my hand and softly pressing his lips to it, I force myself not to puke or slap Draco so I smile as sweetly as I can and say "It was nice to meet you too Draco." bowing slightly. "Draco, Lets go." calls Mr. Malfoy, and they leave the tent into the night. "I must be off asvell. I'll see you tomorrow."Explains Karkaroff. He bows his head to Viktor then me and then leaves us alone. "well that was nice." smile Viktor. "umm." I mumble. "that Draco seems like a nice guy." He smiles cheekily sitting back down. "No he's not I sat next to him at the match as soon as he realised I'm your sister he tried chatting me up." I explain disgusted. "Oh." Viktor huffs, he always hates it when people try to get close to me because he is my brother. "vik. I'm tired i'm gunna go to bed. night." i smile and go over to kiss him on the check before I leave for my room. "night Vi!" He calls behind me. I slowly get ready for bed then fall in to a deep sleep.


End file.
